


Dangerous

by AnxiousArtist0



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Hyrule (Linked Universe)-centric, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Monsters (tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousArtist0/pseuds/AnxiousArtist0
Summary: It was dangerous to go alone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seeking7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeking7/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEEKING I LOVE YOU

It's dangerous to go alone.

He had heard it all his life.

It's dangerous to go alone. 

Whether the old man meant that it was dangerous to be by yourself or to be unequipped when traveling, Hyrule would never know.

He only knew one thing: it was dangerous to go alone.

He kept that mentality, that singular unofficial rule, as if he would die without it. The world was riddled with monsters. He learned quickly to keep a weapon with him at all times. A sword, a dagger, sometimes he simply carried an arrowhead. Anything he could use to defend himself, he would carry.

This caution saved his ass more times than he could count on both his fingers  _ and _ his toes. He kept himself aware of his surroundings, for not being in tune with that was going on around him could lead to death.

He saved the land of Hyrule. He woke a slumbering princess. He never lost this mentality.

He met the other Links.

It was... a change, to say the least. They did not jump at the subtle sounds that would have him scrambling for a blade. They did not check the rivers for monsters before clambering in. They did not worry about if the fire would attract the monsters. No, they were not as cautious as him. They did not grow up in a world like his.

One late night, exhausted from a day's travel and feeling exceptionally bold, he voiced his thoughts. The others did not understand at first. He spoke of monster ridden lands, where the slightest misstep could lead to death. They did not believe him.

The next portal led to his world. A world of disarray. A world of dread.

The world that took more than it gave.

His weariness, which had been lost in the comfort of having a group to keep him safe, came back with the force of a tidal wave. He kept his dagger in his left hand.  _ They would come out at any moment, we're not safe- _

The sun was setting fast. The Links decided to make camp a little ways off the road, as to have a bit more safety in the cover of the trees and underbrush. He told them,  _ he told them _ , that the forest was far more dangerous than the road. They did not listen. They made a mistake.

They made a fire. Again, he warned them it would be more dangerous than not having a fire, and that they could eat leftover food and bundle up with blankets to stay warm. Again, they did not listen. Again, they made a mistake.

His weary anger boiled over as they deposited their weapons. He knew better than to voice his anger. No one would listen anyways. No one would fix the mistake.

They went to sleep. Hyrule took up first watch, and he would not bother to wake any other watch. He would not sleep with the others so purely  _ vulnerable _ . He  _ knew _ something was going to happen. It was impossible for nothing to happen, with their odds.

He was right.

The moblins did not even bother to be quiet. They were bold in their invasion of the camp, squealing in sadistic glee as they raised their swords and spears to charge. Hyrule screeched for the others, dagger already in his left hand and his sword in his right. He charged in retaliation, hacking and slashing and dodging and parrying in the scrappy, dirty fighting that was the only way he knew how. 

Every swing of his sword lessened his momentary panic at the ambush, but they only fueled his anger. 

He had told them. He cut through a moblin's torso.

He had  _ told _ them. His sword ignited into flames, brown and green eyes glowing in the firelight. 

_ He had told them _ . He unleashed Hell's fury through the single swing of a blade.

Fire engulfed the clearing, bathing the lush forest in the amber glow of magic flames. Moblins screeched in pain. Multiple Links yelped in shock, scrambling away from the sudden inferno. 

Hyrule did not move. There was no need to. He was protected by his own little ring of flames, cutting himself off from the outside.

The moblins that had not been charred fled quickly. All was silent save for the crackle of the fire and the heaving breaths of the others.

Prying his eyes from where he had been staring at his boots, he slowly lifted his gaze and looked across the area. Everyone was looking at him. He already had their attention. Good. 

His eyes glowed with a newfound flame, one fueled by anger. He allowed it to stir in his gut, to morph his expression to one of rage, to narrow his pupils to pinpricks.

"I told you," He rasped out quietly, voice low. He looked from Link to Link quickly, starting on Four and ending with Warriors. 

No one replied. It only added fuel to the flames.

"I  _ told you! _ " Hyrule growled, voice rising to a shrill screech. "I told you that my world was dangerous, but you didn't listen! I told you, over and over again, but  _ you didn't listen! _ "

His messy, curly hair fell into his eyes, framing his rounded face and complimenting the hysterically wild look in his eyes.

"I told you it was dangerous! You all could have died had it not been for me waking you up! You could have died-" His breath caught in his throat, putting a sudden halt to his yelling as the destructive, angry flames inside of his gut extinguished. His expression fell, and the flames engulfing the clearing fizzled out alongside it. 

He finally focused back in on his teammates, having lost himself in the moment. Their expressions ranged from regret, to shock, and to embarrassment. He hated the small part of him that felt satisfied at their reactions.

He closed his eyes, took a breath, and opened them again. He locked eyes with their leader, though he addressed them all. His eyes were haunted. His eyes had seen the horrors of this world. His eyes were desperate with hope that they would listen this time. 

"There is one rule for my world. If you do not follow it, things will not be pretty. It's dangerous to go alone."

**Author's Note:**

> Seeking I love you


End file.
